Back to us
by taniadh
Summary: One- shot. Final alternativo. ¿Podrán la nueva suprema y su consejo, con ayuda de una invitada muy especial, traer a Misty al mundo de los vivos antes de que se les vuelva a acabar el tiempo? Historia Cordisty.


**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Este es uno de los finales que me hubiese gustado ver. La verdad es que este fic ha sido una idea totalmente egoísta por mi parte porque queria ver esta historia escrita en alguna parte. Espero que os guste y no olvidéis comentar :3

* * *

- ¡Zoe! –se escuchó el grito de Queenie por toda la academia. Zoe cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y levantó al vista justo para ver como su hermana bruja Queenie irrumpía en la habitación corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó levantándose del sillón. Aunque ya se sabía quién era la nueva suprema y el único problema que tenían recientemente era saber dónde colocar a tantas brujas nuevas, los acontecimientos de unos meses estaban demasiado recientes. Y aún se ponían en guardia cada vez que escuchaban un grito.

- ¡Es Misty! –exclamó Queenie apoyándose en el brazo del sillón para recuperarse de la carrera.

- ¿Cómo que es Misty? ¿¡La has visto!? – Zoe no pudo evitar la nota de emoción de su voz. Todas habían echado de menos a Misty, pero nadie tanto como la suprema y directora Cordelia.

Quennie asintió sonriendo varias veces antes de hablar.

- Así es. Bajé al infierno y la vi. Hablé con Papa Legba y me dijo que sabía que ella no pertenecía allí pero que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Su tiempo se acabó.

- ¡Gilipolleces! –exclamó Zoe tirando el libro- Tiene que haber algún trato que podamos hacer. Algo.

- Lo intenté pero no quiere hacer más tratos conmigo dijo que no debía tentar a la suerte más. Pero conseguí que me prometiese que si ella era capaz de salir de allí él no la detendría. Y eso hace que pueda conseguir su cuerpo de nuevo.

Zoe dibujó una sonrisa amplia al escuchar esa respuesta.

- Tenemos que decírselo a Cordelia. – Y sin más aviso cogió de la mano a Queenie que sólo pudo protestar mientras se vio arrastrada camino abajo por las escaleras.

Cordelia paseaba por el invernadero admirando todas las plantas que allí había y sin poder evitar los sollozos. Cada vez que entraba allí era como abrir la herida de su corazón aún sin cicatrizar, pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar del dolor, a pesar de las lágrimas en el fondo era el único sitio donde sentía una mínima paz y consuelo. Ya habían pasado tres meses y sólo hacía uno que se había atrevido a entrar en ese lugar. Y aún así no podía evitar las lágrimas en cuanto ponía un pie en la estancia. Ese lugar era gritaba el nombre de Misty por cada rincón. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba aún podía oler su aroma a tierra calentada por el sol, a las flores en primavera, el barro mojado por la lluvia del verano. Olía a naturaleza. Misty olía a vida; al igual que lo que transmitía con su sonrisa. Cordelia no tenía ninguna duda de por qué era Misty la bruja con el poder de la nigromancia. Su simple sonrisa conseguía que cualquier ser vivo quisiese volver a la vida. Incluso funcionó con ella, que no estaba muerta, la hizo querer vivir. Se limpió otra lágrima que se escapaba por su mejilla. Y nunca le había dicho nada de eso. Siempre la trató como una alumna a pesar de que era mucho más que eso. En este mismo lugar tuvo miles de oportunidades para decírselo, para ser sincera, pero siempre el temor y el miedo se impuso. Y ahora era demasiado tarde. Recordó el momento en el que verdaderamente sintió que Misty podía fallar la prueba y como se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos como tantas veces había deseado. Y sin embargo el fugaz alivio se esfumó con las cenizas en las que se había convertido la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Vio la planta que había revivido Misty su última noche en la tierra y levantó la mano para acariciarla pero en el último momento se detuvo y se limitó a recorrer el contorno de la hoja sin rozarla si quiera. Era el último regalo que Misty le había hecho al mundo, y, como ella, era lo más precioso que había visto en su vida. Alguien que sólo era bondad y pureza no se merecía estar en el infierno, Misty merecía vivir una vida larga y en paz, ya bastante había sufrido en vida como para ser condenada a una eternidad en el infierno. Si tan sólo Cordelia hubiese confiado en sí misma como tantas veces le había dicho Misty nada de eso habría pasado. Recordó cuando Misty la llamó la líder del aquelarre y ella la corrigió diciendo que era Fiona. Sonrió de lado. Misty veía más allá de lo que era perceptible a los ojos. Siempre confió en Cordelia y en su poder incluso más que ella misma. Y el tiempo le había dado la razón.

Se acercó a la hoja y dejó un suave beso sobre ella.

- Lo siento mi amor. –susurró esperando que de alguna manera el mensaje le llegara a su destinataria. Cerró los ojos dejando libre la lágrima que ya rodaba por su mejilla.

- Nunca deja de doler ¿eh?

Cordelia se sobresaltó llevándose una mano al pecho y giró para enfrentarse al intruso que había entrado en el invernadero ya que no conocía esa voz. Pero en cuanto lo vio supo exactamente de quien se trataba.

- ¿Stevie Nicks?

La mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta ataviada con un vestido negro de gasa y encaje, sus inseparables botas de plataforma y su inconfundible sombrero de copa, ladeó la cabeza sonriendo como respuesta. Cordelia estaba maravillada, sabía que la famosa cantante había estado en la casa y que Misty la había visto pero no había tenido el placer de conocerla por sí misma. Aunque había visto tantas fotos de ella, escuchado tantas canciones e historias (todo gracias a Misty) que era como si la conociera de toda la vida.

- ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Stevie se acercó a ella lentamente sin borrar la sonrisa.

- No pude venir al entierro de Fiona. Así que vengo ahora a presentar mis respetos por las hermanas caídas. A felicitar a la nueva suprema –le guiñó un ojo- y a velar por el alma de Misty Day.

Cordelia no pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Así que te has enterado de eso también?

- Cariño, cuando un alma tan pura como la suya abandona este mundo, todos lo sentimos al instante. Y también duele. Aunque sospecho que a unos más que a otros –la miró con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Cordelia quiso hacerse la sorprendida pero estaba demasiado cansada de fingir. Se pasaba el día mintiendo a todo el mundo con una enorme sonrisa estampada en la cara diciendo que todo estaba bien y que tenía todo bajo control. Cuando la realidad es que cada noche se dormía empapada en lágrimas abrazada a algún chal de Misty esperando que esa noche las pesadillas no la atormentaran aunque cada mañana veía que había vuelto a perder esa lucha. Bajó los hombros aceptando la derrota, no tenía sentido mentirle a una bruja de la que no sabía cuáles eran sus poderes pero que se veía que no podía engañar fácilmente.

- ¿Por qué es tan injusto? Ella no se lo merecía.

Antes de que Stevie pudiese contestar nada, Zoe y Queenie entraron irrumpiendo en el invernadero.

- ¡Cordelia, Cordelia! Tenemos una solución.

Las dos mujeres miraron a las dos chicas más jóvenes con idénticas sonrisas entusiastas en el rostro sin entender nada.

- Chicas tranquilas, respirad y explicadme que pasa –dijo Cordelia intentando averiguar qué pasaba mientras Stevie sólo las miraba sonriendo.

- ¡Queenie bajó al infierno y encontró a Misty!

- ¿¡Qué!? – el tono y la expresión de Cordelia no podían sonar más esperanzados- ¿Está bien? –negó con la cabeza casi al instante- No, por supuesto que no está bien ¿hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo? Tenemos que sacarla de ahí.

Esta vez fue Stevie la que puso una mano en el hombro de la suprema calmándola.

- Cordelia, tranquilízate y deja que las chicas se expliquen.

Cordelia sonrió levemente asintiendo y prestando atención a las jóvenes brujas.

- Bajé a los infiernos y encontré a Misty. Estaba en un laboratorio de un colegio o alguna mierda parecida, no sé. El caso es que había un niño llamándola bicho raro todo el tiempo –Stevie la miró muy seria al escuchar esas palabras aunque no la interrumpió- porque ella no hacía más que resucitar a una rana que tenía que diseccionar. Así que después llegaba el profesor y la obligaba a diseccionar la rana viva.

Cordelia cerró los ojos al escuchar el infierno de Misty. Entendía el significado de todo lo que le describía Queenie y por qué era el infierno de su Misty. Sólo esperaba que hubiese alguna forma de sacarla de allí

- ¿Y pudiste hablar con ella?

Queenie negó suspirando.

- No. Está demasiado metida allí. No creo que ni siquiera sepa que está en el infierno. Sólo se concentra en salvar a la rana una y otra vez por eso no pudo salir a tiempo.

Los ojos de Cordelia se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar eso pero antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar Zoe intervino para tranquilizarla.

- Pero Queenie vio a Papa Legba y pudo hablar con él.

Cordelia la miró sin atreverse a sonreír del todo.

- Así es. Me dijo que sabe que ella no pertenece allí aunque no puede hacer nada por liberarla. Pero –continuó hablando antes de dejar que el desánimo se adueñara de la directora- que si nosotras conseguíamos una forma de traerla él no se interpondría. Y también me dijo que si es una bruja la que la ayuda, al cruzar al mundo de los vivos su cuerpo también será restaurado.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –dijo automáticamente Cordelia- tenemos que bajar allí y rescatarla.

- Ese es el problema. Esta demasiado atascada. Ni siquiera me vio –explicó Queenie- la hablabá y la cogí del brazo y nada. Quien baje tiene que ser alguien a quien seguro escucharía y siguiera.

- Cordelia, esa eres tú –dijo Zoe ante la aterrorizada mirada de Cordelia que ya estaba negando con la cabeza- Sí, tienes que ser tú. Vamos, todos sabemos lo que sientes por ella, no engañas a nadie. A mí me aprecia pero la he fallado muchas veces, a Queenie apenas la conoce. Y tú eres su señorita Cordelia.

Cordelia seguía negando con la cabeza.

- No chicas no, una cosa es lo que yo sienta por ella pero no es recíproco.

Se escuchó una risa de Stevie que había apoyado la cadera en la mesa del invernadero.

- No conozco a Misty de mucho tiempo pero recuerdo que casi se abre la cabeza contra la columna cuando me vio por primera vez porque se desmayó. No creo que sea el tipo de persona que sabe esconder sus sentimientos. Tienes que saber lo que siente por ti.

Cordelia suspiró

- Está bien. Aunque sea verdad todo eso que decís. No creo que Misty sepa lo que siente, nunca se detiene a analizar nada simplemente deja que ocurra por lo que no es muy seguro que lo reconozca. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad y no voy a arriesgarlo todo por una posibilidad.

- ¿Y entonces qué propones? –preguntó Queenie

- Sólo hay una persona. Una única persona en el mundo de la que no dudaría nunca –dijo mientras giraba para mirar a Stevie.

Stevie alzó las cejas sorprendida cuando vio las miradas de las tres brujas dirigidas a ella.

- ¿Yo?

- Eres su ídola. Durante la mayor parte de su vida has sido para ella todo lo que le ha faltado. –Explicó Cordelia-

Mientras trabajaba en el invernadero con Misty ésta cada vez le contaba alguna historia diferente sobre la legendaria cantante así había llegado a conocer la relación que tenía por ella y cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Por eso no podía sentir celos de Stevie aunque quisiera.

- Pero necesitamos que quien baje a los infiernos sepa volver. No te ofendas –dijo Queenie dirigiéndose a la bruja más mayor.

Stevie sólo sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza.

- Veo que seguís las enseñanzas de Fiona. Que una bruja no practique magia negra no quiere decir que no tenga poder suficientes para hacerlo –se movió saliendo del invernadero y paseó por la casa como si fuese suya- Llevadme a un sitio cómodo.

Todas fueron al salón donde se habían celebrado las siete maravillas y prepararon el ritual como la última vez. Stevie tomó su sitio en la alfombra tumbándose con los brazos extendidos. Cordelia tuvo que concentrarse y mirar un momento hacia el suelo respirando hondo para apartar los recuerdos. Ver a Stevie tumbada en el mismo lugar, en la misma postura, con el mismo pelo rubio rizado esparcido por el suelo y con la ropa parecida a la de Misty era demasiado doloroso. Se sentó en el sofá clavando las uñas en uno de los cojines sin darse cuenta. Y mientras Stevie recitaba el cántico Queenie giró el reloj de arena para ver cuánto tiempo tenían para cumplir la misión.

Después de decir la última palabra Stevie se vio teletransportada a algún lugar que no conocía. No era su propio infierno, ese ya le conocía, era el de otra persona pero todo estaba demasiado borroso como para ver nada. Le llegaban unas voces amortiguadas seguidas de unos gritos que aunque eran atroces no se escuchaban con toda la claridad. Era como si estuviese debajo del agua. Movió las manos intentando disipar la niebla que tenía alrededor pero fue imposible. Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos concentrándose en la respiración, como si estuviese meditando. Focalizó cuál era su objetivo y lo que había ido a buscar.

Al instante se vio cara a cara con una rana metida en un frasco de formol al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un grito ensordecedor que le encogió el alma nada más escucharlo. Se giró asustada y vio a Misty clavando el bisturí en una rana obligada por el profesor. Casi de inmediato, volvió a revivirla mientras el niño gritaba que era un bicho raro y llamaba al profesor volviendo a empezar toda la escena.

- ¡Misty! –la llamó acercándose a ella al ver que la chica volvía a gritar- Misty, para de una vez. Deja de hacer eso.

Pero Misty estaba demasiado concentrada volviendo a revivir a la rana. Stevie alargó el brazo colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

- Misty tienes que parar y escucharme.

Pero la bruja del pantano no reaccionó al toque. En cambio volvió a abrir a la rana por la mitad obligada por el profesor mientras gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente. Stevie intentó zarandeándola pero nada funcionaba. Frunció el ceño angustiada, si Cordelia tenía razón en lo que había dicho ella era su única esperanza y no podía fallarle. Al ver que nada funcionaba se acordó de cuando conoció a la chica y su expresión al escuchar cantar. Su magia era su música. Al instante sonrió y empezó a cantar.

_Rhiannon ring like a bell thru the nighy_

_And wouldn't you to love her_

_She rules her life like a bird in the flight_

_And who will be her lover…._

_And who will be her lover_

Misty soltó el bisturí dejando a la rana muerta en la mesa del laboratorio. Parecía que acababa de despertar de un sueño.

- ¿Stevie? –preguntó esperanzada pero sin mirarla a pesar de tenerla al lado. Como si no supiese donde estaba.

Stevie, animada por su reacción si guió cantando.

_All your life you've never seen _

_A woman taken by the wind_

_Would you stay if she promised you heaven_

_Will you ever win…_

La vista de Misty se aclaró y pudo ver a la bruja a su lado cantando. Al instante se tiró a sus brazos abrazándola.

- Stevie, Stevie dime que eres tú –suplicó sollozando.

- Tranquila Misty, soy yo –acarició el pelo enmarañado de la bruja más joven intentando tranquilizarla. Pero al instante Misty se alejó.

- No, no puede ser. Es otro truco. Tú no puedes estar aquí, tú eres buena.

- He venido por ti –intentó explicarle aunque Misty se negaba con la cabeza empezando a llorar.

Stevie la cogió de las manos tirando de ella para que la mirase.

- Canta conmigo.

_She is like a cat in the dark_

_and the, baby, she is your darkness_

_She rules her life a fine skylark_

_And when the sky is starless_

Misty canto por inercia pero a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra su sonrisa se iba ampliando cada vez más.

- Escucha. Todos te estamos esperando –susurró Stevie antes de seguir la canción.

Y entonces Misty pudo escuchar la voz de Cordelia pidiéndole que volviera, que siguiera la luz.

- Cordelia –susurró su nombre.

- Sobre todo ella –puntualizó Stevie sonriendo- Vayámonos a casa. Confía en mí.

Misty la miró sonriendo al imaginarse a Cordelia esperándola. Tenía miedo de confiar de nuevo pero sabía que Stevie nunca la traicionaría. Se levantó de la silla de un salto y se agarró con fuerza de la mano de su ídola dejando que la sacase de ese infierno. Pero antes de salir, la bruja blanca se permitió un pequeño capricho lanzando al niño contra la pared.

- Los bichos raros somos lo único bueno de este mundo.

Misty, aunque muy aturdida, sonrió por el gesto y las palabras. Por cosas como esa Stevie era su ídola.

Todas las brujas estaban sentadas en el salón sin apartar la mirada de la famosa cantante y apenas reconocida bruja cuando esta de repente despertó jadeando.

- ¡Stevie! –gritó Zoe sobresaltada.

Pero no dio tiempo a decir nada más porque casi al instante al lado de Stevie se materializó otra chica rubia de apariencia muy parecida pero más joven. Nadie pudo decir nada antes de que Cordelia prácticamente se tirase desde el sofá a su lado abrazándola.

- Misty… -susurró su nombre como si fuese una oración. Y es que el verla allí y sostenerla entre sus brazos era como su milagro-

Misty tosió algo afectada por la vuelta a la vida pero en cuanto sintió unos brazos rodeándola y olió el inconfundible perfume de Cordelia se relajó en sus brazos.

- Cordelia déjala respirar –indicó Zoe mientras ayudaba a Stevie a levantarse del suelo.

Misty negó rotundamente agarrándose con fuerza a la cara camisa de su directora sin querer dejarla ir. No le importaba si sus pulmones estaban ardiendo en busca de aire ni si no dejaba de toser. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era a ella y nada más.

- Déjalas –indicó Stevie sonriendo- se merecen su reencuentro.

- ¿Cómo sabías que funcionaría? –preguntó Queenie con curiosidad.

Cordelia apartó un momento la vista de su preciosa Misty sin dejar de sonreír.

- Al fin y al cabo Stevie es la bruja blanca ¿no? –respondió simplemente antes de dejar un beso suave en la mejilla de Misty que sólo asentía sonriente con los ojos empañados antes las palabras de su señorita Cordelia. Las mismas que ella había repetido tantas veces.

- Sí, esa soy yo –afirmó Stevie sacudiéndose el vestido- y esta bruja necesita algo de beber urgentemente. Los viajes por el infierno no le sientan muy bien.

Zoe rió ante las palabras.

- Ven a la cocina, le diré a Kyle que te prepare algo.

Las tres brujas se dirigieron a la puerta pero en el último momento Stevie giró mirando a las dos que se quedaban detrás y señalándolas habló:

- Y vosotras dos, no volváis a perder más el tiempo. Lo que sintáis decidlo en su momento.

Ambas sonrieron asintiendo sin separarse.

- ¡Stevie! –exclamó Misty – te dejas el sombrero.

Stevie negó sonriendo.

- Es tuyo ahora. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de ver que el chal te dio de todo menos suerte.

Misty inclinó la cabeza asintiendo sonriendo muy amplio.

- Gracias Stevie. –Dijo Cordelia notablemente emocionada.

- Ya sabes. Lo que sea por mis fans –respondió sonriendo antes de volver a girar y desaparecer por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina.

Las dos brujas se miraron sonrientes perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra.

- Te quiero

- Te quiero

Confesaron a la vez antes de estallar en risas.

- Yo lo dije antes –protestó Misty de forma infantil.

- Pero yo quería decírtelo desde hace mucho –replicó Cordelia sonriendo levemente.

Se abrazaron fuertemente sin querer separarse.

- Pensé que te había perdido para siempre –confesó Cordelia en un susurró.

- Lo siento, Cordelia. Yo… no era capaz de escapar no… no sé qué me pasaba no podía concentrarme en nada.

- Por suerte apareció Stevie.

Misty negó sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Stevie ayudó pero no fue ella. Fuiste tú. –Cordelia la miró sin entenderlo- Stevie me ayudó a tranquilizarme pero fue tu voz la que escuché, la que me dijo que volviese.

Cordelia acarició su mejilla con miedo de volver a perderla y cerró la distancia entre ellas besándola suavemente sin poder aguantarse más. Cuando se separaron Misty la miró entusiasmada.

- Por tus ojos y el poder que irradias, imagino que eres la suprema como sospeché desde el principio.

Cordelia asintió sonriendo.

- Así es, y por eso quiero disculparme. Si hubiese tenido más confianza en mí misma no hubieses tenido que hacer las siete…. –sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos labios sobre los suyos.

- Basta ya de disculpas, Cordelia. No pienso perder más el tiempo –murmuró Misty contra sus labios sonriendo antes de volver a darle un beso muy corto.

- Está bien –estuvo de acuerdo la nueva suprema- ¿Y ahora?

Misty alargó el brazo cogiendo el sombrero de copa que Stevie le había regalado hace un momento y sonriendo ampliamente después de ponérselo pasó los brazos por los hombros de Cordelia obligándola a acercarse.

- Ahora tú y yo vamos a ser felices. Y a la mierda el mundo.

Cordelia quiso contestar para decir que estaba de acuerdo pero decidió que los actos hablarían más alto que sus palabras y la besó de forma suave pero intensa enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cintura pegándola todo lo posible. Ni ser la suprema, ni revelar el secreto de su linaje al mundo, ni ser la "mejor líder" que habían tenido en toda su historia la hizo sentirse tan poderosa, invencible y sobre todo, feliz, como el saber que ni la muerte podía separarla de su bruja del pantano. De su irremediable y loco amor. De su Misty Day.


End file.
